Venganza
by Fortaleza saiyajin
Summary: Victima de un engaño, Vegeta es encarcelado injustamente. Durante su encierro conoce a un compañero quien además de ayudarlo a escapar le revela la ubicación de un inmenso tesoro. Una vez libre vegeta se convierte en el multimillonario empresario Vignesh Oregón y comienza un implacable plan para destruir a quienes lo encarcelaron. VegetaxBulma
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueña de dbz**

**Comienzo.**

_-¡Eres un maldito farsante! Tú que te haces llamar Víctor en Europa y Váter en América ¡Dime de una vez Cual es tu verdadero nombre para así poder conocer la identidad quien yo mismo le de muerte!- grito Goku apuntando con una pistola al más grande de todos los empresarios en Tokio Japón y a esas alturas el mundo… Vignesh Oregón_

_-¿Enserio quieres que te lo diga señor Son?… puedes arrepentirte ya que de todos mis nombres tengo uno solo que podría destruirte con solo decirlo, te hará sentir el más grande dolor y sufrimiento que podrías imaginar…te mataría en vida , ya que te casaste con mi prometida y arruinaste mi vida- Contesto destilando fuego con la mirada_

_-No… ¡No puede ser!- Grito el señor Son tirando el arma de fuego a sus pies —Vegeta… Ouji— Susurro al caer al suelo lleno de temor. Ahora era Vegeta quien tomaba el arma dispuesto a dispararle._

…_.+++_

**_Dieciocho años antes…_**

Era una fresca mañana cuando el crucero Fhershah llegaba al puerto de Japón, un joven de unos 17 años bajaba con agilidad de la enorme embarcación a saludar a su superior.

-Buenos días vegeta ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje? - dijo el General de la embarcación vecina mientras saludaba al joven

-Maravilloso Nappa pero te tengo una terrible noticia- contesto

-¿Cuál vegeta?-

-El capitán Tora falleció en el trayecto- dijo melancólico

-Pobre era un hombre muy honrado y honesto- replico Nappa

-Sí… pero aquí mi superior Yamcha le dará los informes de la misión-

-Claro me imagino que irá a ver a su padre ¿cierto? -

-Por supuesto llevo meses sin verlo- contesto alegre el marino al momento de despedirse y partir hacia la casa del anciano. Mientras tanto el comandante Yamcha bajaba del barco. Era un hombre de sombrío aspecto, obsequioso con sus superiores y altanero con sus subordinados por lo que no era querido en la tripulación.

-Mucho gusto comandante, meses sin vernos ¿Cómo ha estado la misión?-

-Claro general Nappa, me imagino que ya supo de la desgracia ¿cierto? -

-Si-

-Cuando sucedió eso Vegeta tomo el mando sin consultar a nadie, haciéndonos perder un día y medio en las filipinas- dijo en forma grutesca

Era necesario como segundo al mando.

- El barco debió necesitar alguna reparación- Yamcha negó con la cabeza

-El barco estaba en perfecto estado-

-Vegeta espere- Grito el general al alcanzarlo

-Si señor-

-¿Por qué motivo se detuvo en filipinas? -

-Fue la última voluntad del capitán Tora que yo le entregara una carta a un gran mariscal-

-De acuerdo pero si esto se sabe podría estar usted comprometido- menciono Nappa

-¿Por qué si yo ignoro el contenido de esa carta?- contesto Vegeta

-Eso no importa pero estamos en guerra ¿Lo recuerda?-

-Está bien pero tengo que retirarme… Antes de eso quería pedir permiso para ausentarme quince días-

-¿Para casarse?- replico con una amplia sonrisa el General

-Eso primero, después para ir a parís-

-Tómese el tiempo que necesite pues Fhershah partirá dentro de tres meses y no podrá hacerlo sin su capitán-

-¿¡Acaso piensa nombrarme capitán!?- interrogo Ouji con emoción

-¡Claro hombre! Y corra deben estarlo esperando su padre y la hermosa Milk- Vegeta agradeció de mil formas y salió en busca de sus familiares mientras Yamcha se acercaba de nuevo al general.

-Vegeta le entrego una carta-

-No ¿Cuál carta? -

-Una que le entrego el capitán Tora antes de Morir- respondió

-¿Y cómo sabe usted eso? - El comandante se sonrojo

-Pasaba cerca y la puerta se encontraba entre abierta y pude observar-

-Bueno si existe tal carta sin duda el la entregara- finalizo Nappa con una sonrisa alejándose de aquel lugar

…++++

-¡PADRE!- grito vegeta al entrar a su casa

-Hijo mío has regresado al fin a casa- dijo contento el anciano al abrazarlo con fuerza

-Claro… el ser marino no es fácil en especial si estas en guerra-

-Lo sé hijo-

-Pero padre ¿Qué te ha sucedido que te veo pálido y hambriento?- Interrogo al anciano que yacía sentado en la silla

-Nada es solo que tuve que pagar tu deuda con nuestro vecino Piccolo-

-Pero yo te deje solo mil yenes y le debía a Piccolo ochocientos-

-Lo sé- repitió el dulce anciano

-¿¡Ósea que te has mantenido todos estos meses con doscientos yenes!? -

-Sí-

-Perdóname padre… ten toma estos tres mil yenes. Vengo con grandes noticias ¡El General nappa me nombrara capitán! No es un sueño Padre… capitán a los diecisiete años- dijo acariciando con dulzura la cabeza del anciano

-Claro que lo es hijo mío pero ve con tu prometida, debe estar esperándote-

-Eso are padre. Vuelvo en unas horas-

-Claro hijo ve con cuidado- dijo el gran señor vegeta al despedirse de su hijo. Mientras salía de su casa para encaminarse por las inmensas calles de esa inmensa ciudad se le atravesó su vecino. Piccolo.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven Vegeta-

-¡Piccolo! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-

-Por supuesto- contesto el hombre verde al estrechar su mano

-¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Quieres un poco de dinero?- pregunto alzando la ceja

-Me deshonras vegeta solo eh venido a saludarte-

-Bueno lo has hecho pero me temo que tengo que dejarte debido a que tengo que ver a Milk-

-Oh por supuesto ¡Anda ve a verla!- replico con entusiasmo, mientras el corría por la gran ciudad. Después de que vegeta se fuera Piccolo se encontró con Yamcha que avanzaba con altanería por las calles.

-¿Lo has visto?- interrogo Yamcha

-¡Si esta insoportable! Se atrevió a ofrecerme dinero como si fuera un muerto de hambre- contesto ofendido

-Lo sé ¿sabes a donde se dirige?-

-A ver a la hermosa Milk-

-Por lo visto también tendrá unos problemas por allá-

-¿Cómo cuales eh?-

-A Milk se le ha visto con un apuesto militar que se dice es su primo-

-Vaya ¡Ella no pierde el tiempo! Vallamos a la cantina de enfrente para ver si conseguimos más información-

-Vamos pues- finalizo Yamcha tomando del hombro a piccolo

…++++

Mientras tanto en una humilde casa se encontraban dos jóvenes platicando

—Este es el mejor momento para una boda ¿Qué me contestas Milk?— pregunto un guapo joven vestido de militar

-Ya sabes mi respuesta goku, yo ya estoy comprometida y debes entenderlo- contesto una hermosa mujer con piel blanca y pelo negro que caía como cascada por sus hombros

-¿Acaso sabes lo que es no poder tener tu cariño y perder esa esperanza?-

-Yo jamás he alimentado esa esperanza goku-

-A lo mejor tu prometido ya te olvido- replico molesto goku cuando un energético grito se oyó desde afuera

-Milk- grito vegeta mientras corría

-¿Lo ves? No me ha olvidado- contesto ella molesta. En ese instante se abrió la puerta dejando ver a vegeta que fue a abrazarla y besarla con pasión, Goku cayo destrozado en el asiento mientras observaba la dolorosa escena

-Lo lamento- dijo vegeta al darse cuenta de la presencia de este y le extendió la mano para estrecharla cuando este se quedo inmóvil, de inmediato noto la mirada de odio de su parte

-No esperaba encontrar enemigos en tu casa Milk- menciono vegeta

-Goku no es tu enemigo y ahora mismo te estrechara la mano ¿vedad goku?- replico la joven al darle una mirada de enojo. Cuando él estuvo a punto de darle la mano salió corriendo de la casa.

-No le des importancia vegeta- dijo Milk al besarle de nuevo.

….++++

En ese momento Goku cruzaba con rumbo a su casa cuando se encontró con dos amigos

-¡Eh Goku por acá!- grito Yamcha desde una mesa

-¡Tienes toda una cara de amante derrotado Goku!- dijo piccolo al verle sentado

-No sé cómo me desharé de ese hombre- dijo goku al tomarse la cabeza

-Ese muchacho tiene mucha suerte casara con la hermosa joven y será nombrado capitán de Fhershah- menciono piccolo haciendo que goku y Yamcha se estremecieran. De pronto los amantes pasaron cerca de ellos.

-Vegeta ¿para cuándo la boda?-

-Sera pronto y mañana se celebrara el banquete quedan todos ustedes invitados por supuesto- contesto vegeta

-¡Perfecto ahí estaremos!- grito piccolo ya ebrio mientras partían los enamorados

-¿Enserio la amas tanto Goku?- pregunto Yamcha

-Sí… desde que la conozco, pero se casaran y solo la muerte podrá separarles-

-La ausencia causa casi los mismos efectos que la muerte ¿sabes?-

-Pero ¿Cómo podríamos separarlos?-

-De una manera muy sencilla- dijo Yamcha sonriendo perversamente.

...++++

_**Nota de autor:** Bueno regreso con esta nueva historia espero que la disfruten y esto es solo el comienzo de un interesante trama_

_¡No olviden comentar! :D_


	2. Mentiras

**No soy dueña de dbz**

**Mentiras**

-Entonces ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- interrogo goku con desesperación

-Fácil estamos en guerra ¿No es verdad?- dijo Yamcha sonriendo ladinamente. Goku solo asintió

-Acusarlo de espía europeo es muy fácil ya que lo vi entregando una carta en secreto, cual contenido es desconocido, además ara un misterioso viaje a parís. En conclusión ira hacia Europa-

-Pero para denunciar a alguien de eso es necesario presentarse ante un tribunal y de inmediato sabrían mi identidad, y por eso Milk me odiaría de por vida-

-Cierto, por eso es necesario una denuncia por carta y anónima- así tomando una pluma comenzó con la escritura.

_Señor juez: un amigo de las fuerzas armadas le advierte que un marino de nombre: Vegeta Ouji, le entrego una carta al gran mariscal con contenido del comité de espías europeo de parís. Si no lo cree busque las pruebas de su crimen, en forma de carta en una cartera o en la casa de su padre._

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Yamcha –Así tu venganza no causara molestias y el peso no caerá sobre ti. Ahora solo falta enviarle la carta al juez superior-

-¡Pero eso sería una mentira!- intervino Piccolo, que a pesar de estar ebrio escucho lo anterior

-Es solo una broma- contesto Yamcha estrujando el papel y aventándolo al cesto de basura

-Vegeta es mi amigo y no pienso hacerle daño-

-¡Nadie piensa hacerle daño!- grito Yamcha

-Entonces que traigan más vino- finalizo piccolo

-Mañana tomaras más vino es hora de ir a casa-

-No- volvamos al barrio- replico piccolo al apoyarse del hombro de Yamcha. Estos no habían dado ni veinte pasos cuando piccolo volvió la cabeza y pudo ver a goku que apresuradamente guardaba aquel papel en su bolsillo.

... ++++

Al día siguiente comenzaron a llegar los invitados, Cuando el general Nappa entro al gran salón, fue recibido por aclamaciones de los marineros del Fhershah. Su presencia confirmo los rumores de que nombrarían capitán a Vegeta, y como este era muy querido le manifestaron su gratitud.

Minutos después llegaron los novios acompañados por el viejo Ouji, Goku y cuatro amigas de Milk. El general Nappa fue a recibirlos y al hacerlo vegeta le cedió el brazo de su novia. El y la joven fueron los primeros en entrar al salón. Milk sonreía dichosa. Mientras tanto goku se veía intranquilo como si esperara que ocurriera algo.

Empezaron a circular por la mesa exquisitos platillos, el pan y el vino. Vegeta alzo su copa y brindo por la dicha de ser el esposo de Milk.

-¿Esposo? Todavía no mi capitán- dijo Piccolo sonriendo

-Es cierto pero lo será dentro de una hora y media- Contesto vegeta, todos los invitados se mostraron sorprendidos

-Así es amigos míos gracias al general nappa pudimos conseguir las licencias necesarias para ello y el juez nos esperara a la dos en la alcaldía, mañana salgo a parís pero a mi regreso celebraremos el verdadero banquete de bodas- esto emociono a los presentes y se brindo por la prosperidad de los futuros esposos.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Milk al dar la una y media de la tarde

-Sí, si vámonos- replico vegeta al tomarla del brazo, pero en ese instante unos pasos se oyeron en el pasillo, de la nada salieron unos militares.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Nappa

-Soy portados de una orden de arresto, y aunque esto es muy penoso debo cumplir con mi deber ¿Quién de los presentes es Vegeta Ouji?- dijo el comisario.

-Soy yo- respondió vegeta al ponerse de pie

-Vegeta Ouji en nombre de la ley queda usted preso- dijo el comisario mientras lo hacía dudando ya que el brillante uniforme de vegeta adornado de medallas daba la impresión de inocencia.

-¿Bajo qué cargos?-

-Lo desconozco pero se lo aclararan todo llegando a la base- Así vegeta se despidió de Milk con un abrazo y un fuerte beso.

-Tranquilícense debe haber sido algún trámite que olvido al entrar de nuevo al puerto- agrego el comisario. Entonces piccolo recordó la infamia que elaboraron Yamcha y goku un día antes.

-¡Oh! Serán las consecuencias de la broma que elaboraste ayer con Goku-

-Imposible yo rompí ese papel-

-No lo hiciste solo lo estrujaste y lo arrojaste al bote de basura-

-¡Cállate! Tú no pudiste ver nada porque estabas borracho- finalizo Yamcha con furia. Mientras ocurría eso Nappa fue a ver de qué cargos se le acusaba a vegeta, al llegar El general estaba pálido y destrozado.

-La cosa es más grave de lo que creíamos amigos- susurro al caer en la silla

-¡Oh general Vegeta es inocente!- dijo Milk

-Yo también lo creo así pero… se le acusa de espía europeo- Milk soltó un grito ahogado y cayó de rodillas llorando, el viejo Ouji solo se desplomo en la silla.

-¡Me engañaste!- le grito Piccolo a Yamcha-Yo diré todo para que lo dejen libre-

-¡Cállate! Si por pura casualidad Vegeta es culpable y se encuentran pruebas de ello, los que lo apoyen serán acusados cómplices y encarcelados- Piccolo comprendió la fuerza de esa observación. Miro a Yamcha y retrocedió con ojos llenos de dolor, angustia y desesperación.

-¡Entonces vámonos! No soporto estar un minuto más aquí-

-Sí que se las arreglen como puedan- contesto altanero mientras abandonaban el salón. Goku llevo de nuevo a Milk a su casa y varios marinos acompañaron al viejo Vegeta a su casa, casi desmayado.

... ++++

En otro lugar de gran posición económica también se celebraba otro banquete de bodas, con la diferencia de la posición económica. Sentados en esa mesa hablaban de política, crisis y la guerra actual.

-Todos estarán de acuerdo en que la guerra es toda una tontería globalizada- dijo la señorita fasha

-¿No es verdad Frezeer?-

-Por supuesto son unos viles banales en busca de la satisfacción propia atreves de la guerra- respondió con una cálida sonrisa aquel lagarto.

-Pero ¿Usted no es así cierto?- contradijo

-Señorita fasha el hecho de que mi padre allá sido espía europeo no tiene nada que ver conmigo, soy un hombre distinto y civilizado. En muestra de ello yo no llevo su apellido el es un Cold y yo un Bleack- dijo un tanto ofendido.

-Tiene razón el pasado al pasado y que continúen las celebraciones- finalizo felicitando a los novios Frezeer y Zangya. Cuando un sirviente les interrumpió.

-Señor Frezeer necesitamos de su presencia es urgente-

-Bueno caballeros, damas el deber me llama y debo atenderlo- menciono al momento de retirarse.

-¿Qué Sucede Dodoria? - Pregunta serio

-Señor al parecer hemos descubierto un pequeño complot de espías europeos, mire aquí está la denuncia- dijo al momento de entregarle la carta paraqué este comenzara a leerla, cuando termino dijo:

-Peo esta carta va dirigida al Juez superior-

-Sí pero como este no se encontraba me encargaron de dársela a Usted, el acusado ya ha sido detenido-

-¿Dónde se encuentra?-

-En su despacho señor-

-Está bien vamos hacia allá- dijo Frezeer al encaminarse a la salida.

...+++++

_**Nota de autor: **Bueno eh aquí el segundo capitulo, y algo que olvide aclarar el trama esta basado en la famosa obra de **El conde de montecristo ** por lo que cedo todos los derechos de autor al gran **Alejandro Dumas, **el hecho de que este basada no significa que sea la misma historia si no todo lo contrario tendrá el mismo trama pero modificare ciertos aspectos para hacerla una historia más actual y fresca. _

_Ah y no se preocupen esto no es un Vegeta Milk_

_sino un Vegete Bulma pero ella saldra más adelante_

_hasta el próximo capitulo_

_:)_


	3. Encierro y locura

**No soy dueña de dbz**

**Encierro y Locura**

Cuando Freezer estaba a punto de llegar al despacho, el General nappa lo intercepto.

-Señor Freezer, le ruego suelte por favor a vegeta él es inocente, es el más noble marino que puede existir, créame, esto debe ser un grave error-

-Bueno si eso es cierto general no tiene nada que temer, yo arreglare todo esto-

-¡Oh! Gracias señor juez-

Llego a su despacho y lo primero que encontró fue a Vegeta pálido y rodeado por varios guardias, así que hizo una señal para que los dejaran solos.

-¿Cual es su nombre caballero?-

-Vegeta Ouji-

-Bueno ¿Qué hay de cierto en esta denuncia anónima?- interrogo el lagarto bastante serio

-Mucho y nada señor, le contare todo bajo mi palabra de marino- respondió vegeta

-Bueno lo escucho-

-Al salir de la india, el capitán Toma cayó gravemente enfermo, y tres días después, sintiéndose en su lecho de muerte me dijo: "Ouji júrame por tu honor que aras lo que voy a decirte"

"Lo juro señor" – respondí – "Cuando muera iras hacia las filipinas, buscaras al gran mariscal y le entregaras esta carta, en caso de que te entregue otra tu tendrás que entregarla por mí"

"Haré lo que usted me ordene pero no será fácil llegar al gran mariscal"

"Toma este anillo y con él se te abrirán todas las puertas" así pues el capitán toma me entrego el anillo y dos horas más tarde murió.

-¿Y qué hizo usted?-

-Las suplicas de un hombre en su lecho de muerte son sagradas así que tome el barco y me dirigí hacia las filipinas, cuando localice al gran mariscal este me entregó otra carta y me pidió que la llevara en persona a parís. Entonces partí hacia a Japón y llegue ayer.-

-Le creo, pero se arriesgó mucho. Entrégueme la carta y deme su palabra de presentarse después si hace falta- dijo Freezer

-¿Entonces soy libre señor?-

-en cuanto me entregue la carta- contesto

-Debe estar en su poder ya que la tomaron con los demás papeles-

-¿A quién va dirigida?-

-Al señor Cold, calle Coq-Heron, número 13, parís- Al oír eso Freezer sintió como se le congelaba la sangre, abrió un paquete y de él saco la carta, que leyó con increíble terror. Luego le pregunto a Ouji.

-¿Y dice que desconoce el contenido de esta carta?-

-Si señor lo juro por mi honor-

-"¡Oh si el supiera el contenido de esta carta!" -dijo para sí mismo Freezer- "Si se llega algún día a saber que Cold es mi padre estoy perdido para siempre"-

-Señor si le parezco raro interrógueme- propuso vegeta

-De su interrogatorio resultan los más graves cargos en su contra, no está en mis manos como yo creí el liberarlo-

-¿Y qué dedo hacer señor?-

-Si alguien viene a tomarle la declaración dígale lo mismo que me dijo a mí pero no mencione esta carta- dijo precipitosamente Freezer al arrojarla al fuego.-Solo usted y yo conocemos el contenido de esta carta-

-Así lo hare señor- Entonces Freezer salió a toda prisa del despacho y se encontró al comisario

-Enciérrenlo… sin derecho a juicio, llévenlo a la isla de if- dijo al oído al encargado. Al oír esto el comisario prosiguió a llevar a Vegeta a uno de los automóviles cercanos con un grupo de guardias. Tan pronto se retiraron el juez casi cae desmayado.

-¡Dios mío si el Juez superior no hubiese estado ausente en este instante estaría destruido de por vida, y todo por ese maldito papel! ¡Ah padre mío! ¿Acaso siempre serás el obstáculo que se interponga a mi felicidad?- de pronto de esos oscuros labios surgió una macabra sonrisa.

-Eso es si esta carta pudo ser mi ruina también puede ser mi fortuna.-

…..+++++

Mientras tanto por órdenes del comisario vegeta fue enviado al puerto. Vegeta no sentía temor pues las palabras del juez le habían dado una pequeña luz de esperanza. Cuando llegaron a su destino bajaron a vegeta y lo hicieron subir a un pequeño bote y cuatro hombres fornidos lo alejaron del puerto.

-¿A dónde me llevan?-

-¿Es usted marino y no lo adivina? Mire hacia adelante- Vegeta dirigió su mirada hacia donde se inclinaban los hombres y a doscientos metros pudo divisar al gran castillo de if.

-¡Ah! Dios mío- exclamo- El castillo de if es una prisión para delincuentes políticos. Yo no eh cometido ningún crimen-

-Lo único que sé es que hay que llevarlo- contradijo el teniente- Pero… ¿¡Que hace!? ¡Rápido agárrenlo!- Veloz como el reyo vegeta intentó lanzarse al mar pero cuatro marinos lo interceptaron. Cayó pues de nuevo al fondo del bote aullando de coraje.

-¡Si vuelve a hacer eso le meto una bala en la cabeza!- amenazo el teniente poniéndole la rodilla en el pecho y la pistola en la cabeza. Pocos minutos después llegaron a su destino. Los guardias lo obligaron a levantarse y lo condujeron a la puerta. Vegeta se encontraba atontado como un ebrio, observo maquiavélicamente que una enorme puerta se cerraba tras ellos. Seguros de que vegeta no podía escapar los guardias lo soltaron.

-Sígame lo llevare a su calabozo- dijo uno de los guardias y lo condujo a una pieza de paredes húmedas casi subterráneas.

-Este es su cuarto- le dijo – Ahí hay pan, agua y una cama.- acto seguido el carcelero tomo la puerta y se marcho. Ahí estaba vegeta, destrozado moralmente, con esperanzas de salir gracias a las palabras del juez Freezer de Bleack. A la mañana siguiente, cuando volvió el carcelero lo ojos de vegeta estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto el soldado

-Desearía hablar con el gobernador-

-Eso es imposible- dijo el carcelero y se marcho. Vegeta se preguntaba que crimen había cometido para merecer semejante castigo. Le torturaba el no saber nada de su padre ni de Milk. Era como para volverse loco. Al día siguiente cuando regreso el carcelero le dijo:

-Quiero hablar con el gobernador-

-Ya le deje que eso es imposible-

-Pero necesito hablar con él-

-No se obsesione con esa idea o terminara loco como aquel viejo que se creía dueño de una gran fortuna y ocupo esta celda antes que usted-

-¿Y lo puso en libertad?-

-No… solo lo cambiamos de calabozo-

-Yo no estoy loco pero te daré mil llenes si le llevas una carta a mi novia-

-Si se llega a descubrir perderé mi empleo y no me conviene-

-Pues si no le llevas la carta te romperé la cabeza con este banquillo-

-¿Me amenaza? Decididamente ya está loco- menciono el carcelero con enojo-Ya que así lo quiere le avisare al gobernador-

-¡Enhorabuena!- dijo vegeta al poner de nuevo el banquillo en el suelo. Pronto el carcelero volvió con cuatro soldados.

-Por órdenes del gobernador lleven a este preso al piso de abajo. Es necesario que los locos estén con los locos- Así los cuatro hombres sometieron a vegeta, le hicieron bajar cuarenta escalones y lo llevaron a una calabozo donde casi gobernaba en su totalidad la oscuridad. Cuando cerraron la puerta, Vegeta quedo completamente inmóvil. El carcelero tenía razón faltaba muy poco para que vegeta se volviera loco.

...++++++

_**Nota de autor: **Mis queridos seguidores,  
>¡los adoro! gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, enserio ustedes me impulsan a continuar esta historia que apenas comienza, y espero que continúen pendientes de ella. Coste que estoy actualizando rápido.<em>

_hasta el próximo capitulo :D_


	4. Muerte en vida

**No soy dueña de dbz**

**Muerte en vida**

Freezer se dirigió a casa de Zangya y pidió que la disculparan con ella y los invitados debido a que tenía que hacer un viaje muy urgente a parís, luego de eso se fue a toda prisa hacia su limosina que ya le esperaba en la puerta, cuando al aproximarse noto que le esperaba alguien de pie e inmóvil. Era Milk que al no tener noticias de vegeta fue a enterarse por sí misma de su situación. Al estar frente a Freezer le pregunto el paradero de su amado a lo que él respondió con brusquedad:

-Vegeta Ouji es un gran criminal y no puedo hacer nada por el señorita-

-Pero por lo menos dígame donde esta para averiguar si está vivo o muerto-

-No lo sé y no es asunto mío- dijo al subir a la limosina, ahora ya no era juez, sino verdugo. Encarcelo a un inocente y lo condeno a la oscuridad de por vida, y aunque dudo unos instantes, se olvido de todo al momento que un criado le informaba que pronto llegarían a el aeropuerto. Así que tomo un fajo de billetes y una larga capa al salir a las saturadas calles.

…+++++++++++++

Cuando nappa se entero de que habían encarcelado a vegeta pidió ayuda a todas sus amistades que tenían alguna influencia en la política, pero ellos al enterarse de que cargos se le acusaban a vegeta simplemente le ignoraban y unos incluso lo despreciaron. Al ver que nada se podía hacer Nappa regreso a su casa lleno de desesperación. Piccolo también se hallaba muy inquieto, pero en vez de hacer algo por vegeta simplemente se encerró en su cuarto a beber. Solo Yamcha se encontraba muy tranquilo y hasta alegre, porque además de vengarse de un enemigo aseguraba su puesto en el Fhershah que temía perder. Se acostó y durmió plácidamente, mientras el padre de vegeta se moría de dolor y angustia.

…..++++++++++++++

El gobernador de las fuerzas asiáticas se encontraba sentado en el centro de la ciudad de parís observando todos los movimientos de las fuerzas europeas, cuando el encargado le dijo que el señor Freezer de Bleack solicitaba una urgente entrevista con él.

-Lo recibiré- contesto simplemente, minutos después Freezer se pudo ver cara a cara con el gobernador.

-Me comunican que viene a hablarme de algo de suma importancia-

-Yo lo considero apremiante señor-

-Pues hable caballero-

-Pues eh venido solo para avisarle de una conspiración en su contra, y que amenaza la supremacía del continente asiático-

-¿Y cómo se entero de esta conspiración?-

-Fue por un interrogatorio que le realice a un sujeto llamado Vegeta Ouji en Japón, el cual ya teníamos vigilado desde hace tiempo, en concreto le llevo a un mariscal una carta con el contenido de la conspiración y el escape de un agente europeo-

-Pero yo vigilo a esas costas desde hace algún tiempo y no ha sucedido nada importante- respondió el empresario y militar, cuando un soldado pálido y tembloroso le dijo:

-¡Señor le traigo terribles noticias! El agente especial europeo escapo de las filipinas y llego el lunes a España-

-¡Y apenas lo sabemos hoy que es jueves!- exclamo irritado el jefe de las fuerzas armadas, mientras se dirigía a Freezer.-le agradezco la información-

-Señor yo solo me entere por casualidad-

-Está bien- dijo el militar –Puede retirarse el viaje a sido muy largo vaya a descansar, y no se preocupe usted será recompensado-

-Así lo haré señor- replico Freezer al salir hacia su hotel, ordeno que prepararan su avión privado, para su retorno a Japón mientras le llevaban sus alimentos, cuando alguien toco la puerta y fue a su encuentro.

-¡Padre!- exclamo sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti mi querido Freezer- dijo King Cold al entra a la habitación.

-Si estoy aquí es por ti padre, y este viaje te salvara la vida-

-¿De veras?- interrogo el señor Cold –Cuéntame como puedes salvarme-

-Has oído de un grupo de agentes y espías europeos que están aquí en parís-

-¡Claro! Yo soy su vicepresidente-

-Padre mío tu indiferencia me hace temblar-

-He pasado tantos peligros en mi vida que he adquirido bastante sangre fría como para ver las cosas con calma-

-Eso ya lo sabía padre lo llevamos en la sangre, pero me figuro lo que vas a decir- contesto Freezer

-¡Ah! ¿Con que ya sabias acerca del escape del agente europeo?-

-Hace tres días que conocía su plan-

-¿De qué forma?-

-Por una carta de las filipinas que venía dirigida hacia a ti-

-¿Y dónde está la carta? No creo que la hayas dejado continuar su destino-

-La destruí porque la dicha carta era una sentencia de muerte para ti-

-Y la pérdida de tu por venir ¿No es así?- contesto con frialdad King Cold –Pero no te preocupes por mi todo cambiara ahora que ese agente este aquí pronto en Francia. No digas a nadie lo que has venido a hacer aquí a parís y conseguiré que conserves tu puesto. Adiós mi querido Freezer-

-Cuídate padre mío- finalizo el juez. En cuanto King Cold se marcho, Freezer pario rumbo a Japón.

…+++++++++++++++

Con la llegada del poder europeo, todo el estatus social y las clases se vinieron abajo, Freezer no perdió su puesto gracias a la protección de su padre, pero aplazo su boda con Zangya, ya que con el regreso del poder asiático su matrimonio seria más ventajoso que nunca.

…..+++++++++++++

Bajo esas nuevas circunstancias Nappa volvió a levantar la voz a favor de vegeta y acudió para ver al juez Freezer.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita General nappa?- pregunto Freezer.

-Señor hace tiempo que vine a pedir su influencia a favor de Vegeta Ouji, acusado de espía europeo, lo que era un crimen en ese tiempo ahora es apremiado y vengo a preguntar por el- Freezer hizo un terrible esfuerzo para dominarse.

-¿Vegeta Ouji? ¡Oh sí! Ya lo recuerdo. El caso era muy grave, yo le di partí a parís y ocho días después se lo llevaron-

-¡Se lo llevaron! ¿Adónde?- exclamo nappa

-Lo desconozco, tal vez a china o incluso Rusia-

-¿Pero porque no ha regresado aun? Ya debería estar libre-

-Es necesario proceder de acuerdo a las leyes la orden vino de arriba para arrestarlo y de arriba tiene que venir para dejarlo en libertad-

-¿Y qué me recomienda señor?-

-Enviarle un escrito al Juez superior-

-Pero… el recibe doscientos escritos diarios y apenas lee cuatro-

-Pero leerá el escrito que yo le envié, hoy Vegeta Ouji es una persona inocente y merece que yo le ponga en libertad-

-Estoy a sus ordenes señor- dijo nappa al tomar pluma y hoja en mano, mientras Freezer dictaba un texto donde exageraba el patriotismo de Vegeta.

-Hoy mismo enviare la solicitud- menciono Freezer al ponerla en un sobre

-¿Y qué debo hacer ahora?-

-Esperar, todo lo demás queda a mi cargo- finalizo Freezer estrechando su mano. Mientras nappa se marchaba con entusiasmó, pero como era de suponerse Freezer jamás envió la solicitud.

….+++++++++++

Con los cambios tan repentinos de poder Yamcha temió que vegeta regresara en busca de venganza así que renuncio al puesto de capitán del Fhershah y se fue a Tokio. Entre tanto el imperio europeo exigió una nueva ley y con esto Goku tuvo que tomar las armas y alistarse en el ejército, pero antes fue a despedirse de su amada.

-No dejes que te maten, no me dejes sola en este mundo- dijo Milk, estas palabras le hicieron pensar que a lo mejor ella podría ser suya algún día.

Mientras tanto el viejo Vegeta Ouji perdió totalmente la esperanza de ver libre a vegeta con la caída del poder europeo, tres meses después falleció en los brazos de Milk.

...++++++++++++++

_**Nota de autor:** bueno este capitulo es algo triste (bueno al menos para mí) y no se preocupen calculo que en unos dos capítulos saldrá bulma, esque sale en la mejor parte XD_

_Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo_

_:D ¡no olviden comentar!_


	5. La identidad del enemigo

**No soy dueña de dbz**

**La identidad del enemigo**

Vegeta paso por todos los grados de infelicidad que experimentan los presos en una cárcel. Muchas veces pidió que le permitieran pasear al aire libre, pero se lo negaron. Ansiaba la compañía de otros presos, pero estaba condenado a seguir solo pues se le consideraba peligroso, lo torturaban física y mentalmente, lo que se reflejaba en las magulladuras de su cuerpo junto con sus cicatrices. Llevaba ya seis años, preso cuando, una noche oyó un ruido en la parte del lado de la cama. Estaba acostumbrado a oír a los ratones moverse, pero este ruido era distinto, de modo que se pego a la pared para oírlo mejor.

-¿Sera acaso un albañil el que hace ese ruido?- se pregunto –Si es un preso y doy golpes sin duda se asustara, pues temerá ser descubierto y no volverá a hacer ruido si no hasta que crea que todos duermen- entonces arranco una piedra desprendida por la humedad y dio con ella tres golpes. De inmediato el ruido seso, mientras vegeta sonreía muy contento

-¡Es un preso!- susurro con increíble alegría

Así pasaron tres días, hasta que en la noche un débil rudo se volvió a escuchar, con gran rapidez vegeta se levanto de la cama y busco algo para quitar el yeso y la paja de la pared, solo contaba con un plato, una cuchara y la silla de metal que estaba a un lado, estaba algo oxidada así que sería fácil romperla, o al menos eso pensó vegeta, tomo la silla y la estrujo hasta que se liberaron pequeños trozos, pero eso causo una gran lesión y corto ligeramente su pecho al igual que sus manos. Pero eso no lo detuvo a sí que comenzó a escarbar hasta que encontró una tubería de metal muy grueso. Todo había sido en vano.

-¡Oh dios mío!- exclamo - ¡no me dejes caer en la desesperación!-

-¿Quién habla de dios y desesperación al mismo tiempo?- pregunto una voz del otro lado. Vegeta se estremeció, pues hace seis años que no escuchaba otra voz más que la del carcelero.

-En nombre del cielo ¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Quién eres tú que me lo preguntas?-

-Soy Vegeta Ouji –

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estas aquí?- interrogo la voz del otro lado

-Desde febrero del 749-

-¿Cuál fue tu crimen?-

-Fui acusado de espía europeo pero soy inocente-

-¿Acaso Europa ya no está en el poder?-

-No ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí que desconoces ese hecho?-

-Desde noviembre del 745-respondio la voz. Vegeta se estremeció, ese hombre llevaba cuatro años más que él.

-Dime a qué altura se halla la excavación que has hecho- hablo de nuevo la voz

-Al nivel del suelo detrás de mi cama-

-¡Oh no!-

-¿¡Dios mío que te sucede!?-

-Me equivoque; creí que esta pared iba hacia el corredor-

-¡Pero el corredor va hacia el mar!-

-Eso deseaba de no haberme equivocado, hubiera nadado hasta unas de las islas que rodean el castillo de if y ponerme a salvo… bien, deja el agujero y no sigas escarbando. Debo calcular distancias, pronto nos volveremos a comunicar-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Yo te are una señal- Vegeta se llano de gozo, ya que pronto tendría un compañero. Dos días después, por la noche escucho tres golpes.

-Se ha ido tu carcelero- pregunto

-Sí y no regresara hasta mañana- respondió vegeta. Tan pronto dijo esto la parte del muro sobre el que se apoyaba cedió su peso. Se hizo hacia atrás en el instante que una masa de tierra y piedra se precipitaban a caer, entonces salió un hombre de la excavación realizada. Vegeta abrazo a su nuevo amigo, con la poca luz que había pudo ver que tenía una larga barba y sus ropas estaban hechas trizas. Antes que nada tomo la piedra la coloco en el agujero aquel hombre.

-Arrancaste esa piedra con mucho descuido ¿No tienes herramientas?-

-¿Tu si?- interrogo vegeta con admiración

-Tengo todo lo que me pueda hacer falta: Pico, palanca y pinzas-

-¿Y cómo las conseguiste?-

-Tarde cuatro años en fabricarlas con una escuadra de mi cama-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Muten Roshi, fui encarcelado por razones políticas-

-¿Eres acaso el que dicen que esta… loco?-

-Si- respondió Roshi con una amarga risa. –Soy yo quien se hace pasar por loco-

-¿Cómo has podido aguantar tanto tiempo aquí?-

-He escrito mucho- respondió el anciano

-¿Te dan papel y pluma?-

-No los hago mismo, con vino y hollín, el papel son camisas y pañuelos-

-¿Y cuando podre ver todo eso?-

-Ahora mismo.- dijo al sacarlos del agujero de la pared

-¡Vaya! Eres muy sabio-

-Es solo paciencia Vegeta y ahora cuéntame tu historia- Vegeta le conto todo, desde la muerte del capitán Toma hasta su prisión definitiva en el castillo de if.

- Hay un dicho- dijo Roshi –"Si quieres conocer al criminal, pregunta a quien ha beneficiado el crimen" dime ¿A quién ha beneficiado tu desaparición?-

-¡Ha nadie dios mío! Era yo muy poca cosa-

-A tu repuesta le falta lógica Vegeta. Mmm, veamos. Según me dijiste ibas a ser nombrado capitán y casarte con una bella joven. ¿Había alguien que no quería que llegaras a ser capitán del Fhershah?-

-Solo a un tipo llamado Yamcha con quien tuve varios problemas-

-¿El pudo ver tu última conversación con el capitán toma?-

-Bueno la puerta estaba entreabierta y…sí, si paso justo enfrente cuando el capitán toma me entregaba la carta-

-Está claro como el agua debes tener un corazón muy noble para no haberlo notado. Y dime- agrego Roshi - ¿Había alguien que no querría que te casaras con Milk?-

-Sí Goku su primo… estaba enamorado de ella-

-¿Conocía Yamcha a Goku?-

-Un día antes de mi boda los vi juntos en un bar-

-¿Estaban solos?-

-No estaban con mi vecino piccolo pero el ya estaba ebrio… ¡Ah!... ¡Ya veo!- dijo vegeta llevándose la mano a la frente.

-¿En qué?-

-¡Como olvide todo eso! En la mesa donde estaban sentados había papel, pluma y tinta. ¡Oh! ¡MALDITOS! ¡MALDITOS! Ahí escribieron la denuncia- grito golpeando el muro.

-¿Lo ves Vegeta? Ahora todo tiene lógica-

-¿Pero porque fui encerrado sin llevarme a un juicio?-

-Eso es más difícil de averiguar. ¿Quién te tomo la declaración?-

-El sustituto al juez superior-

-¿Se lo contaste todo?-

-Todo-

-¿sus facciones cambiaron mientras te interrogaba?-

-Mmm… bueno pues sí, luego de ver la carta que me comprometía, abrumado por mi desdicha-

-¿Estás seguro de que era tu desdicha lo que él lamentaba?-

-Por lo menos mostro pruebas de simpatía hacia mí-

-¿Qué pruebas?-

-Destruyó la carta que era la única prueba en mi contra-

-¿A quién iba dirigida la carta?-

-Al señor Cold, calle Coq-Heron, numero 13, parís-

-¿Cold? Yo conocí un Cold que trabajo como agente especial europeo, malvado y astuto. ¿Cómo se llama el que te interrogo?-

-Freezer de Bleack-

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿Sabes quién es ese Cold? ¡Cold es su padre!- Un rayo fulmino a vegeta, cayó al suelo, pero se levanto con rapidez presionando con sus manos su cabeza.

-¡Su padre! … ¡Su padre!-

-Sí su padre, que se llamaba King Cold de Bleack- respondió Roshi. Entonces Vegeta soltó un grito de rabia y dijo:

-¡Oh necesito estar solo para pensar todo esto!- al llegar a su celda se recostó en su cama, donde permaneció inmóvil por mucho tiempo, hasta que tomo una terrible decisión, más tarde lo fue a ver Roshi.

-Me arrepiento de haber dicho lo que te dije, porque hice nacer en tu corazón un sentimiento que no existía… la _**venganza**_-

-Hablemos de otra cosa- dijo vegeta incorporándose mientras le sonreía –Debes enseñarme algo de lo mucho que ya sabes-

-Te puedo enseñar matemáticas, física, geografía, historia y tres idiomas que se. Para ello bastara dos o tres años y es tiempo el que nos sobra- comento Roshi sonriendo. Al cabo de un año Vegeta era un hombre cambiado con una mejor visión del mundo, porque además de enseñarle todo lo que sabía, Roshi le enseño las artes marciales, aplicaron duros entrenamientos que hicieron a vegeta volverse duro y estricto, marcaron su cuerpo y le dieron forma, además de incrementar su fuerza y velocidad. Le enseño a meditar y demás cantidad de cosas. Pasado ese tiempo comenzaron a planear su fuga.

-Este es mi plan- le dijo Roshi a vegeta mostrándole un dibujo. El delineado mostraba los calabozos y pasillos del castillo. Abajo del pasillo existía una galería por la que pasarían debajo y excavarían hasta hacer un hueco con dirección al mar, de esa forma ellos escaparían. Todo ese trabajo les llevo años, la excavación estaba por terminarse cuando una noche oyó vegeta ruidos en la celda vecina. Acudió inmediatamente y encontró a Roshi temblando, pálido con la frente llena de sudor. Recostado en su cama.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué tienes?- exclamo Vegeta al tomar su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Es un mal terrible. Un año antes de mi prisión tuve un ataque. Ya lo siento venir. Voy a caer cataléptico y se pondrán rígidos mis miembros. Saca de mi almohada un botellita, y cuando me veas inmóvil como un muerto vierte en mi boca diez gotitas que contiene. ¡Oh siento… que me… muero!- el acenso fue terrible y violento. Media hora después, Roshi quedo inerte y entonces vegeta vertió en su boca diez gotas de licor y espero. Una hora paso sin que el viejo se moviera. Vegeta lo miraba sin parpadear, sosteniendo su fría cabeza. Al fin lanzo un débil suspiro.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte- dijo Roshi incorporándose

-¿Por qué acaso temías morir?–

-No, pensé que escaparías sin mí- Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de vegeta por la indignación.

-¿Si ti? ¿Me creíste capas de eso?- exclamó vegeta.

-Perdóname ahora sé que me equivoque. Me siento muy débil. No puedo mover mi brazo ni pierna derecha. Puede que muera al tercer ataque-

-Cuando te dé el tercer ataque estarás fuera de aquí y te atenderá un doctor-

-Querido Vegeta… para poder escapar es preciso nadar-

-Yo te llevare a mis espaldas y nadare sosteniéndote-

-Un hombre con otro encima no nadaría ni media legua. Olvida esas vanas ilusiones y escapa, no te preocupes por mí-

-No me iré sin ti- respondió vegeta

-Yo creo que serás recompensado por tu nobleza. Ahora vuelve a tu celda mañana te diré algo muy importante.-

...+++++

_**Nota de autor:** Bueno eh aquí el otro capitulo espero que lo disfruten y sigan comentando, entre más comentarios envíen más rápido actualizare._

_:D hasta el próximo capitulo_


	6. Escape

**No soy dueña de dbz**

**Escape.**

Por la mañana vegeta fue a la celda de Roshi para que hablaran ese asunto importante que debían tratar. Cuando entro Roshi estaba sentado en su cama con un papel a medio quemar en sus manos.

-Este papel - pronuncio el anciano con voz grave –Es mi tesoro el cual te pertenece la mitad de hoy en adelante- vegeta lo miro con preocupación ya que pensó que por el ataque Roshi estaba delirando.

-Piensas que estoy loco pero no es así el tesoro existe y gracias al amor que me has demostrado todos estos años eh logrado perdonar a los que me enceraron aquí, y deseo que en el futuro seas rico… lee este papel- dijo sonriendo.

_Hoy veinticinco de abril del 678, habiendo sido_

_VI y temiendo que no conforme con haber_

_Heredar mis bienes poniendo veneno en_

_Capra y Tokiomi, declaro mí so_

_De Oregón todo lo que yo poseía en bar_

_Este tesoro levantando la vigésima_

_Línea recta. En las grutas hay dos aber_

_Lejano de la segunda gruta. Eso es lo que_

_CES…_

-Aquí no hay más que frases carentes de sentido- respondió vegeta terminado de leer el contenido. –Las palabras que ha quemado el fuego han quedado ilegibles.

-No para mí- replico Roshi. –Que eh pasado noches enteras sin dormir hasta reconstruir cada frase. Te contare ahora la historia de ese papel. Yo fui secretario de uno de los más importantes Cardenales de Asia… Tokiomi Toska, a quien debo toda la dicha que eh disfrutado en esta vida. Pues bien mi señor acostumbraba a leer con frecuencia los escritos de la familia, un día lo encontré muy abatido y me atreví a preguntarle que le sucedía a lo que me respondió. "Cuando terminaron las guerras entre América y Europa, Kirei Toska y el papa necesitaron dinero para arreglar sus diferencias con Oceanía y Asia en general, debido a esto dos grandes empresarios… Kiritzugu de Spada y la familia Toska pagaron una gran cantidad de dinero para convertirse en cardenales y así poder convertirse en una fuerte influencia entre ambos continentes ya que además de tener poder religioso también obtuvieron poder político y posterior mente otras cuatro familias, duplicaron la cantidad, así una de las familias, la de mi señor, los Toska heredaron la fortuna, después de esto hubo un fuerte enfrentamiento entre las demás familias y así invitaron a el señor Kirei y Kiritzugu a comer, pero como el señor Kirei era desconfiado temiendo que los envenenaran para poder cobrar la herencia creo este testamento, dos horas después ambos estaban muertos." Así que las otras familias buscaron desesperadamente este papel. Mi señor Tokiomi lo encontró debajo de unos viejos libros y decidió protegerlo de la familia Spada… Debido a esto mi señor me heredo este secreto y falleció asesinado, como tu comprenderás trate de huir de aquel lugar pero la policía ya tenía sus ojos fijados en mi y con mi precipitosa salida de la casa fue aprendido en el puerto… ahora le este papel donde e reconstruido el mismo texto- finalizo Roshi entregándole otro papel.

_Hoy 25 de abril del 678, habiendo sido convocado por la familia Matou y Kiritzugu a comer, temiendo que con tal de heredar mis bienes pongan veneno en mi comida como lo hicieron con los antiguos cardenales Capra y Tokiomi, declaro a la dinastía de los Toska las rutas de Oregón todo lo que poseo en barras de oro, diamantes y alhajas, y que encontraran este tesoro levantando la vigésima roca comenzando por la ensenada del este en línea recta. En las grutas hay dos aberturas; el tesoro esta en el ángulo más lejano de la segunda gruta. Esto es lo que le lego como mis únicos herederos._

_CESAR._

-¿Comprendes ahora todo?- dijo Roshi

-¿Este es el papel que por tanto tiempo buscaron?-

-Así es mi querido vegeta. Ahora sabes tanto como yo de este hecho. Si algún día salimos de aquí, la mitad de mi tesoro te pertenecerá a ti y en caso de que yo muera te pertenecerá en su totalidad-

-¡Pero este tesoro es solo tuyo! Yo no tengo ningún derecho a él-

-¡Claro que lo tienes! Eres mi amigo y dios te envió a socorrerme y consolarme- grito Roshi llorando mientras lo abrazaba.

….++++++

Mientras en un barco lejos de las costas de Grecia, se encontraba a bordo una preciosa jovencita de no más de quince años de edad, un militar había traicionado a su padre, su lealtad y su familia. Solo por una mísera cantidad de dinero, además que asesino a sus padres y vendió a los turcos, que posteriormente la venderían en Japón por una excelente cantidad, ya que beneficiaba su exótico color de ojos y pelo. Era un desgraciado… se quedo con su fortuna, arruino su felicidad y le convirtió en esclava. Deseaba venganza pero tendría que esperar… primero asesinaría a su comprador para después huir, buscar a ese hombre y darle muerte de una manera tormentosa… solo debía esperar porque su _**Venganza **_estaba muy cerca.

….+++++++

Roshi no conocía la isla de Oregón pero vegeta ya había pasado por ahí varias veces, una de las ventajas de ser marino… Era una isla completamente desierta. Como lo había previsto ya, Roshi quedo paralizado del brazo y pierna derecha. Habiendo perdido toda esperanza de fugarse, esperaba pacientemente que vegeta pudiera hacerlo, y temeroso que descubrieran el papel obligo a vegeta a memorizarlo y luego lo destruyo. Una noche despertó vegeta, sobresaltado al oír que Roshi le llamaba con voz lastimera. Se dirigió a toda prisa a su celda y por la tenue luz que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana, pudo ver como el viejo mostraba los terribles síntomas que el ya conocía. Desesperado por verle así, se lanzó a pedir ayuda pero Roshi lo detuvo.

-¡Silencio! ¡O estás perdido vegeta!- le dijo Roshi –Necesitaras muchos años para volver a hacer todo lo que yo solo hice aquí, y todo será destruido en cuanto descubran nuestra comunicación y trato-

Vegeta hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para serenarse y dijo:

-Te salve antes y lo haré ahora… te lo prometo- diciendo esto levantó el camastro y sacó aquella botellita que contenía el licor.

-Siento que ya viene el acceso. Esta vez vierte en mi boca doce gotas en lugar de diez y si no recobro el conocimiento adminístrame lo restante- Vegeta dijo que eso aria y lo abrazo dulcemente.

-Has sido el único consuelo en mi vida. Te deseo toda la felicidad y dicha que mereces. Y créeme, el tesoro si existe. Si logras escapar corre a Oregón y aprovecha esa fortuna que bastante has sufrido ya.- Una violenta sacudida interrumpió al anciano. Vegeta observo como el blanco de sus ojos se teñía rojo y la sangre se apoderaba de él.

-¡Oh no! ¡Dios mío no me dejes! ¡Ayúdalo!- exclamo, el acceso fue terrible. Cuando creyó que llego el momento indicado administro las gotas y espero. Un cuarto de hora, media hora, una hora ningún movimiento. Vegeta pensó entonces que era hora de administrar la dosis restante. Transcurrieron cerca de dos horas. Durante ese tiempo de angustia, Vegeta sintió como se enfriaba lentamente aquel cuerpo y el corazón dejaba de sonar, hasta que no quedo señal de vida. A las seis de la mañana se marcho porque el carcelero no tardaría en llegar. Al llegar a su celda vegeta quiso saber qué pasaría con su amigo así que retiro una piedra y se dispuso a escuchar.

-Trae una bolsa para el cuerpo- dijo un gobernador a un soldado.

-¿A qué hora vendrán a recogerlo señor?-

-Entre las diez y las once. Váyase ahora y cierre la puerta- El ruido de los pasos se fue alejando y se debilito el eco de las voces. Vegeta entro entonces al calabozo y diviso al cuerpo de Roshi en un saco. Una enorme tristeza cubrió su rostro.

-¡Dios mío! Yo tampoco saldré de aquí si no es como Roshi- exclamo, ante estas palabras, vegeta quedo inmóvil… Como cuando a un hombre se le ocurre una idea, pero terrible.

-Puesto que solo los muertos salen de aquí ocupemos su lugar- Sin pensarlo dos veces desato el saco, extrajo el cadáver y lo llevo a su calabozo, para que así cuando su guardia fuera a darle su cena pensaría que este estaba dormido. Abrazo por última vez ese frio cuerpo y me metió en el saco. El plan era el siguiente. Si lo enterraban, el cortaría el saco con una vara y se abriría paso entre la tierra. Pero si le pavimentaban la tumba moriría asfixiado… ¡Mejor aun todo abría acabado! Poco después de la diez de la noche, vegeta escucho pasos por la escalera y la puerta se abrió; vio dos sombras acercándose para tomar el cuerpo. Levantaron el saco, lo sacaron de aquel castillo y lo depositaron en una pequeña balsa mientras lo alejaban de la isla. Minutos después uno de los guardias tomo la palabra.

-Bueno… hemos llegado- entonces vegeta sintió como lo tomaban de los brazos y las piernas mientras comenzaban a balancearlo.

-¡A la una! ¡A las dos! Y a las… ¡Tres!- y al mismo tiempo, vegeta se sintió lanzado al vacio, cayendo con terror. Al fin, con un ruido horroroso entró como una bala en el agua congelada, Vegeta había sido arrojado al mar, cuyo fondo le conducía una bala de cañón sujeta a los pies. El cementerio del castillo de if era el mar.

Casi sofocado vegeta tuvo la suficiente serenidad para contener la respiración y romper la cuerda que ataba sus piernas, salió a toda prisa hacia la superficie debido a que ya no podía contener la respiración. Vegeta tomo aire y se sumergió de nuevo porque debía evitar a toda costa ser visto. Al reaparecer por segunda vez se aseguro de que la balsa ya estaba lo suficiente mente lejos. Se sumergió de nueva cuenta y avanzo un gran tramo nadando, así prosiguió nadando hasta que una hora después retumbo un trueno, y un pequeño relámpago hizo visible un pequeño buque. Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, vegeta se acerco lo más que pudo y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón, Para su fortuna lo vieron y escucharon. El buque enderezo su marcha hacia él; de la misma forma el nado hacia el buque pero sus fuerzas flaqueaban ya y en pocos minutos se hundió en el mar, logro sentir como lo jalaban de los hombros mientras lo subían a la embarcación y tiempo después se desmayo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba sobre el puente del buque .Un marinero lo recibió mientras le ofrecía ron.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto el patrón

-Soy un marinero japonés- respondió vegeta –Veníamos de una misión cuando, nos estrellamos en una gran roca, esta provoco un gran agujero en la cubierta eh inundando el barco. Yo fui el único sobreviviente-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos contigo?-

-Soy marino puedo serles de ayuda durante la travesía. Con mis servicios pagare la comida y ropa que puedan prestarme-

-Yo le traeré una camisa y un pantalón- dijo Jacob, uno de los marineros.

-¿Necesita algo más?- pregunto de nuevo el patrón.

-Algo de comer pues hace horas que no eh probado alimento- le llevaron entonces a vegeta carne salada y pan, mientras Jacob le acercaba la cantimplora.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto vegeta-

-28 de febrero-

-¿De qué año?-

-¿¡Como de qué año!? Es acaso que lo has olvidado- grito sorprendido Jacob

-Lo lamento he tenido tanto miedo que mi memoria se a perturbado-

-Hoy es 28 de febrero del 763- dijo Jacob

Hacia catorce años que había sido preso; tenia diecisiete años cuando entro, ahora tenía treinta y uno. Se pregunto que había sido de Milk y su padre. Una mirada de rabia se apodero de sus ojos al acordarse de las personas que le habían destruido la vida y entonces renovó el juramento de la implacable _**venganza** _contra Yamcha, Goku y Frezeer.

...+++++++

_**Nota de autor:** perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero esta semana fue de calificaciones finales y estamos super apretados con las tareas. pero lo importante es que ya eh vuelto. Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, los aprecio mucho._

_Hasta la próxima actualización... no olviden comentar. :D_


	7. Tesoro

**No soy dueña de dbz**

**Tesoro**

Después de dos o tres días a bordo vegeta ya sabía que la embarcación que lo había salvado era contrabandista. Vegeta tuvo pues la doble suerte de saber quién era su patrón sin que este supiera quién era él. Cuando arribaron a la india, Vegeta fue a una barbería a cortarse el pelo y la barba. Cuando el barbero hubo acabado, pidió un espejo y se miro. Los largos años de prisión habían hecho un gran cambio en su fisionomía, ya no quedaba nada de ese tierno rostro que ahora era remplazado por un seño fruncido y una mirada intensa, su corto pelo con unos dulces flequillos que resaltaban en su frente color café fueron cambiados por una cabellera negra en forma de llama que desafiaba la gravedad, y el blanco de su piel fue cambiado por un estupendo bronceado, sin mencionar lo flaco y flácido que estaba a sus diecisiete años, mientras que ahora tenía una figura atlética. Al verse sonrío: era imposible que lo reconocieran pues el mismo no se reconocía. Como el patrón de la Amelia, que así se llamaba el barco de los contrabandistas, le había dado un aumento de sueldo al salir de la barbería fue a comprarse un traje. Cuando todos lo vieron vestido y afeitado no podían creer que era el mismo hombre al que habían salvado. De inmediato el patrón le ofreció trabajo pero el solo acepto por dos meses. Con forme avanzaba el tiempo y nuevas cargas de productos iban surgiendo, paso muy rápido el tiempo. Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde el incidente y el patrón les aviso que harían un nuevo negocio cuyo cargamento llegaría a la isla Oregón por estar completamente desierta, al escuchar esto vegeta se lleno e alegría pues al fin pondría un pie en esa isla sin ser descubierto ni difundir sospecha alguna. Entonces elaboro un plan. Partieron en la madrugada y dos noches después llegaron a la isla. Al caer el día y con el pretexto de casar una cabra vegeta salió armado de una escopeta balas y pólvora. Mientras se alejo diciendo que cuando el desayuno estuviese listo le avisaran con el tiro de un fusil. Poco después vegeta se fue acercando a las grutas. Al fin, examinando todo con mucha atención observo ciertas marcas hechas por un hombre en las rocas. Siguió esas señales hasta donde terminaban; pero eso no fue a parar a ruta alguna. Una enorme roca era al punto donde conducían.

Sus compañeros habían terminado de preparar el desayuno, cuando divisaron a Vegeta saltando de roca en roca. Al disparar el tiro para darle la señal vegeta desapareció repentinamente entre las piedras, por lo que decidieron ir a buscarlo. Cuando lo encontraron se sorprendieron ya que estaba muy ensangrentado y herido, debido a que cayó desde una altura de treinta pies. El patrón quiso subirlo a bordo pero solo con tocar sus heridas vegeta se comenzaba a quejar del intenso dolor, así que pidió que fueran a almorzar en lo que él se recuperaba.

Cuando regresaron intentaron llevarlo de nueva cuenta al barco pero este solamente les contesto que los movimientos empeoraban su situación. El patrón estaba desesperado porque tenía que entregar esa carga y para ello necesitaban salir ese mismo día.

-Pues bien… partiremos ya caída la tarde-dijo el patrón.

-No; no se retrasen por mí. Déjenme provisiones, una escopeta, pólvora y balas para cazar y defenderme, y un pico para construirme un refugio.-

-Tardaremos al menos ocho días en regresar- replico el patrón

-Estaré bien no se preocupen en un par de días me repondré-

Después de decir eso los contrabandistas partieron después de haberse despedido de vegeta. Al fin solo vegeta se puso de pie con una velocidad impresionante mientras seguía de nueva cuenta las marcas al llegar a la enorme piedra intento derribarla con el pico, pero al ver que no servía puso algo de pólvora y una mecha. Al prenderla se alejo con rapidez y segundos después la enorme roca había volado en mil pedazos dándole paso a un pasadizo secreto, así que camino de nueva cuenta hasta toparse con una gran pared, esta vez en lugar de utilizar la pólvora tiro la pared con fuertes golpes apoyados por el pico. Una vez dentro de aquel lugar se abrieron unas escaleras que lo condujeron a una enorme caja, al intentar abrirla casi se rompe las manos por lo que opto hacerlo con pólvora. Después de volar la tapa pudo ver que ese cofre era la puerta a una enorme habitación llena de incalculables tesoros, había miles de monedas y barras de oro y plata, Piedras preciosas como los rubíes, esmeradas y diamantes, perlas y demás joyas. Al ver esto vegeta salió gritando como un loco, se pellizco y tiro infinidad de veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando, así que al notar que esto no era un sueño se encargo de verificar que estaba completamente solo… con esas interminables riquezas. Roshi no le mintió… como deseo que él pudiera ver esto. Después de cargar bastante en sus bolsillos salió y volvió a reacomodar todo con rocas. En seis días después, regreso la embarcación para llaverse a vegeta de nuevo, al verlo recuperado tan rápido el patrón se sorprendió mucho pero no dijo nada. Al llegar a Europa varios días después, vegeta se compro un avión privado para así emprender su retorno a Japón un país que le traía muchos recuerdos, pero antes de eso tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos, así que mando a Jacob a Japón para descubrir que había sido de su familia. A cambio de eso le regalo unos cuantos euros.

-¡Vegeta!- grito Jacob al regresar días después

-Conseguiste algo- replico

-Vegeta deberías saludar primero… pero bueno así eres tú. Te tengo malas noticias- contesto con cara deprimente- El viejo Ouji a muerto y Milk ah desaparecido- Rápidamente vegeta reaccionó como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el corazón. Pero por su bien tenía que mantenerse firme y ser fuerte. Esa misma tarde salió rumbo a Japón, al llegar a su viejo barrio pregunto por Piccolo pero le contestaron que ahora vivía en Kioto como un gran sacerdote.

Así fue en su búsqueda hasta llegar al templo de Kamisama.

-Disculpe aquí vive piccolo Daimaoh- interrogo vegeta al llegar al lugar

-Si soy yo señor-

-¿Conoció usted a vegeta Ouji?-

-Si pobre muchacho ¿Sabe usted lo que ha sido de él?-

-Murió en prisión- contesto vegeta con una expresión fría, de inmediato una gran tristeza cubrió el rostro de piccolo

-Al morir juro sobre su orgullo que era inocente y me encomendó la tarea de averiguar las causas de su encierro-

-Yo podría decirle muchas cosas- replico con firmeza piccolo al hacerlo pasar

-Bien comenzare por decir que los culpables de que vegeta fuera a prisión son Goku Son y Yamcha Black, ya que lo acusaron de espía europeo-

-¿Pero quien envió la carta? ¿Quién fue el verdadero culpable?-

-Los dos… ambos estaban celosos de él uno por amor y el otro por trabajo-

-Pero para saber eso usted tuvo que haber sido testigo de esos hechos-

-Si señor yo fui testigo, pero esa tarde había bebido demasiado. Cando hicieron esa carta yo me opuse diciendo que era una infamia a lo que Yamcha me respondió que solo era una broma, pero cuando encarcelaron a vegeta quise decirlo todo, pero el mismo me detuvo argumentado que si vegeta era por casualidad culpable todos los que lo apoyaran serian encarcelados y puestos a disposición de la ley… Tuve miedo, fui un cobarde y hui, jamás me perdonare el haber realizado tal canallada.-

-Hablas con franqueza pero dime ¿Conoces a un Nappa?-

-Si era el protector de vegeta muchas veces intercedió por él cuando estuvo en prisión y cuido al viejo Ouji junto con Milk. Al morir este coloco sobre la chimenea una bolsa de seda con unos cuantos yenes que cubrieron los gastos del entierro y pagaron las deudas del anciano. Es una lástima que el siendo una gente tan buena este en bancarrota, debido a que fue despedido al intentar apoyarte cuando Asia regreso al poder, perdió muchos barcos en la guerra y sus ahorros fueron borrados de los bancos.-

-¡Es terrible!- exclamo vegeta al sentir una gran furia por Nappa

-Si mientras Yamcha y goku nadan en oro y dinero- replico piccolo

-¿¡Cómo!?-

-Así es después de que inicio la verdadera guerra Yamcha renuncio al puesto de capitán del Fhershah para ir a invertir en gastos hacia los soldados fundando su propio banco así apoyo a ambos continentes aumentando de golpe su capital, después se jugó la bolsa e hizo muchas inversiones extranjeras para triplicar el dinero. Actualmente vive en Tokio. En cuanto a Goku, al estallar la guerra se vio en la necesidad de tomar las armas, en la guerra conoció a un comandante que hacia negocios con el enemigo. Una noche él le propuso que goku lo acompañara y este acepto. Si Europa hubiera seguido en el poder lo hubieran fusilado por traidor pero todo estuvo a su favor y le sirvió de recomendación, por lo que paso de ser Teniente a ser Mayor de las fuerzas, la guerra seso y solo Grecia continuo en guerra por lo que pidió autorización para trasladarse allá y proteger a Bunny Briefs, esposa del rey, antes de morir Bunny le dejo una gran suma de dinero recompensando sus servicios, ahora es un socio en la empresa Dragón.-

-¿Y qué ha sucedido con Milk? Me han asegurado que ha desaparecido- interrogo vegeta

-Como el sol para salir más radiante al día siguiente- respondió piccolo

-¿También ha hecho fortuna?- Dijo vegeta con una irónica sonrisa

-Ella ahora es una de las principales señoras de Tokio. Pero hace años cuando encarcelaron a vegeta se la paso llorando día y noche por su amado, le rogo a Freezer que le diera noticias de vegeta pero este dijo que no sabia nada. Esto fue aún peor cuando Goku se vio obligado a tomar las armas, pero antes de partir se despidió de su amada.

-No dejes que te maten… no me dejes sola en este mundo- Dijo ella en susurro. Con estas palabras comprendió que a lo mejor algún día podía ser suya. Tres meses se la paso llorando ninguna noticia de Vegeta ni tampoco de Goku… hasta que un día sola en su casa escucho pisadas conocidas y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Goku, la felicidad fue mucha para ambos pero no le dijo nada porque sabía que ella seguía queriendo a vegeta, cuando ellos viajaron a Kioto por negocios él le confesó que la seguía amando, así Milk le pidió seis meses para esperar a vegeta. Pasando ese tiempo se casaron y se fueron a Tokio. Cuando los volví a ver su hijo Gohan ya tenía seis años-

-¿¡Un hijo!?- respondió vegeta estremeciéndose

-Si ahora debe tener cerca de 14 años-

-Gracias por la información y toma esta bolsa con mil yenes… se feliz-

-¡OH SEÑOR! ES USTED UN ENVIADO DEL CIELO- replico piccolo con mucho agradecimiento.

Después de haber oído tales atrocidades vegeta solo sumo más odio y rencor a su _**VENGANZA**_, lo único que querría era destruir a esos desgraciados y estaba fabricando un plan para hacerlo.

...+++++++++++++++++

_**Nota de**_** autor:**_ ¡Perdón por haberme retrasado tanto! esque tuve unos problemas con la maestra de ciencias, lo bueno que ya se fue XD (Realmente era doctora y no Maestra) pero me querría destruir solo por ser de las mejores alumnas ya que ella odia a los mejores alumnos y como le enfurecía que sacara 10 en los exámenes. No me creía y decía que me corrigieron así que tuve muchas peleas con ella y esa es la razón del retraso pero no se preocupen tratare de actualizar antes de salirme de vacaciones_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo XD_


	8. Encuentro

**No soy dueña de dbz**

**Encuentro**

Una vez que se hubo despedido de piccolo, subió a su auto y emprendió el retorno a su barrio para poder recoger unas cuantas pertenencias. Al llegar al puerto, una oleada de recuerdos lo sacudió con mucha intensidad. Sintió una enorme nostalgia, pero ya nada podía hacer para recuperar esos años perdidos. De pronto observo como golpeaban a una pequeña joven, de no más de quince años tal vez catorce. Inmediatamente fue en su ayuda, no soportaba la idea de que abusaran de tal creatura.

-¡Aléjense!- grito mientras empujaba con brusquedad a todos los hombres que la pequeña tenía alrededor, después la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-¿¡Quién demonios te crees para empujarnos y encima quitarnos la mercancía!?- Grito un hombre cuando se levanto del suelo

-Lo suficientemente hombre como para defender a esta joven- contesto vegeta con dura expresión

-¡No puedes quitárnosla es nuestra mercancía y si la quieres tendrás que pagar por ella!-

-¿¡Que!? El tráfico de personas es ilegal- contesto Vegeta con furia

-¡Eso no es cierto japonés! Solo mes ilegal si la joven es de nacionalidad japonesa y esta es griega, por lo que estamos en todo el derecho de venderla- replico el contrabandista que jalo a La joven con brusquedad del brazo.

-¡Malditos insectos! ¿Cuánto quieren?-

-Un millón de llenes…- susurro uno de los contrabandistas. Inmediatamente vegeta saco el dinero de su billetera y se lo arrojo a la cara al líder de aquellos hombres.

-Ahí tienen malditas sabandijas- finalizo vegeta al subir a la joven al carro.

-¿Estás bien?- interrogo vegeta mientras la miraba detenidamente.

-Si… gracias- respondió llorando

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Bulma- susurro al obsérvalo

-¿Cuál es tu edad?-

-Tengo quince años- al oír esto vegeta gruño, esos desgraciados estaban golpeando a una niña como si se tratara de un hombre.

-Te llevare a un hospital- le dijo al comenzar a conducir. Por su parte bulma se sentía aliviada al conocer a aquel hombre, había visto diferentes tipos de hombres en su vida pero este en especial le llamaba la atención, tenía el cabello negro y era como una pulgada más alto que ella, por alguna extraña razón él la defendió, mientras que aquellos salvajes la golpeaban con brutalidad. Era particularmente atractivo, era joven, no tendría más de treinta y dos años.

-Te llevare a un hospital y después te comprare ropa- dijo vegeta al romper el silencio

-De acuerdo señor…-

-Vegeta-

-¿Ese es su nombre?- pregunto bulma

-Si… desde ahora si necesitas algo solo pídelo- concluyo el al estacionarse enfrente de un hospital.

….++++

Varios años después de los acontecimientos narrados, vegeta se encontraba sentado en el comedor de su enorme mansión, él mando a fabricar una casa a la isla de Oregón, ahí escondió su tesoro por debajo del piso. Para llegar a él era necesario pasar por varios túneles y pasillos, que eran extremadamente seguros. Nadie le arrebataría el único medio por el cual podría vengarse de esos malnacidos. Y ahora tenía el plan perfecto para hacerlos pagar.

-¡Vegeta!- llamo bulma corriendo desde el pasillo, al llegar a él lo abrazo con fuerza. A sus diecinueve años bulma era una belleza griega el todo su esplendor.

-¿Qué te sucede mujer?- interrogo vegeta

-Mira este es mi nuevo modelo de computadora- replico ella al ponerle sobre las manos un pequeño objeto, no más grande que un cuaderno.

-Me alegra que utilices tu tiempo libre con provecho- contesto

-Sabes que siempre lo hago- dijo al sentarse entre sus piernas

-Bulma tendré que hacer un viaje a Tokio Japón y quería saber si me acompañas o te quedas aquí-

-Tú sabes que yo siempre estaré donde tu estés- al oír esto vegeta se limito a sonreír, ella por su parte impregno sus labios en la mejilla de él.

-En ese caso partiremos el jueves-

…++++++

Una vez en Tokio vegeta se fue a comprar una casa que había visto la última vez que hizo un viaje a esa ciudad. Iba acompañado por Bulma y Krillin, la limosina que los llevaba a su destino tenía todo lo que un millonario podía pedir.

-Krillin ¿Ya enviaste la carta el señor Yamcha Black?-

-Claro vegeta en este mismo instante debe estar esperándonos-

-Bien- dijo vegeta mientras sonreía con malicia. A continuación pararon en un gran banco, Krillin fue el primero en bajar, así ayudando a bajar a bulma mientras vegeta se dirigía a la puerta.

-Buenos días señorita ¿Se encuentra el señor Black?- pregunto vegeta al llegar al mostrador.

-¿De parte de quien?-

-Del señor Vignesh Oregón-

-Por su puesto señor Oregón dígnese usted a tomar asiento el señor Black bajara en un momento.- contesto la señorita que no dejaba de mirarlo. Momentos después por el corredor apareció Yamcha, mejor que nunca. Lucía un traje elegante y avanzaba con imponencia coqueteándoles a sus empleadas. Al ver a bulma se le dedico una morbosa mirada, recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo. Ella se estremeció pero vegeta gruño interrumpiendo la incómoda escena.

-Señor Oregón gusto en conocerle- dijo tendiéndole la mano

-El gusto es mío señor Black-

-Por favor llámeme Yamcha-

-En ese caso usted dígame Vignesh-

-De acuerdo Vignesh a que debo su generosa visita-

-Quisiera invertir en esta casa y por ello solicitare un monto básico para establecer una pequeña empresa-

-Claro usted cuenta con la casa Black anqué su persona pida un millón de Euros-

-¡BAH! ¿Qué puedo hacer yo con un millón de Euros? Eso es lo que cargo yo en mi billetera- contesto vegeta con una irónica sonrisa mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes de su saco. El impacto que vegeta esperaba fue muy notorio cuando Yamcha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Pero si usted no puede darme la cantidad que yo necesito me iré a otra casa- comento vegeta al parase de su asiento.

-Oh no por favor quédese le daré la cantidad que usted solicite-

-En ese caso comenzaremos con dos millones para los primeros tres meses- Al oír esto Yamcha se congelo no creía que el manejara tanto dinero.

-usted tendrá su dinero pasado mañana- murmuro aun tieso

-¿En Tanto tiempo?-

-Pero si lo quiere lo tendré mañana mismo-

-Bien hasta ese día señor Yamcha- finalizo vegeta mientras se marchaba con Bulma y Krillin. El estúpido no servía para jefe, solo un estúpido podría aceptar tal salvajada, se dijo a si mismo vegeta. La ambición de Yamcha será su destrucción… Esta es la primera fase de la _**venganza**_, ahora solo faltaba encontrar a los otros dos imbéciles, aunque encontrando al idiota de Yamcha ya habría de encontrar a Kakarotto.

...+++++++

_**Nota de autor:** Perdón si el capitulo es algo corto, esque trate de actualizar lo más rápido que pude. Espero que les haya agradado este capitulo ya que este es el inicio de la verdadera venganza. XD bueno antes que nada **¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a:**_

_**Marilu moreno**_

_**Juniver**_

_**Danielita1999**_

**_JaspheReal_**

**_Lince12_**

**_Dame shadows_**

**_y todas esas personas que me han apoyado a lo largo de esta historia_**

_Probablemente nos veamos hasta el próximo año así que disfruten estas fiestas y que sean muy felices con sus familiares y amigos_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo :D_

_¡No olviden comentar! XD_


End file.
